L'ombre de la vérité
by Nelja
Summary: Ce qui reste de leur relation ; un dialogue entre Lelouch et Kallen pendant le dernier épisode de R2. Angst, LelouchKallen, écrit pour Tidoo. Spoilers jusqu'à la fin. Point de vue de Lelouch.


_Cette fanfic contient de lourds spoilers sur la fin de la deuxième saison !_

_Code Geass appartient à Sunrise. La fic est du Lelouch/Kallen ; mais plus en mode angst que romance._

* * *

Kallen fut la dernière à renoncer. Quand tous les autres s'étaient enfermés dans leur dignité hautaine ou leur résignation, elle continuait à crier haut et fort ce qu'elle pensait de Lelouch. Soit elle savait pour la caméra de surveillance, soit il était devenu l'équivalent de ses démons personnels. Toutes ses capacités à prévoir les comportements ne pouvaient répondre à cette question-là.

Parfois elle le défiait, violente et sauvage, le traitait de lâche, jurant que s'il avait l'audace de se présenter devant elle, elle n'aurait pas besoin qu'on lui enlève sa camisole de force pour l'écraser. Parfois, elle se contentait de maudire son nom, calmement sombre, détaillant à quel point les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble la dégoûtaient maintenant. Une fois, elle lui parla très doucement, comme on peut essayer de raisonner un malade mental ; et le plus souvent, elle se contentait de clamer son incompréhension.

Jamais elle n'eut un mot pour le supplier, ou s'abaisser devant lui d'une quelconque manière.

Lelouch aurait certainement dû tout juste négliger ces enregistrements. Ce n'est pas comme si les exclamations de la jeune fille pouvaient changer quelque chose. Mais il y retournait toujours ; toujours elle trouvait de nouveaux mots exprimant une passion intacte.

A chaque fois, il était tiraillé par l'envie de répondre à ses souhaits et de tout lui expliquer. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cela fasse dévier le Zero Requiem d'un cheveu. Elle comprendrait, évidemment. Et elle méritait de savoir.

Puis il se moquait de lui-même. Mériter de savoir ! Il la plaçait bien bas ! Elle méritait de ne pas savoir, évidemment ! Oh, il allait déjà imposer son sang sur les mains de Suzaku, et la solitude éternelle à CC. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se faire détester par Nunnally, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Sans même parler de tous ceux qu'il avait tués. Alors est-ce que Kallen, au moins, ne méritait pas la possibilité de le détester et d'être heureuse ?

Oui, cela devait finir ainsi. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qu'elle aimait, c'était un idéal, n'est-ce pas ? Ou les deux, peut-être, mais la pureté de ses principes serait plus forte ?

C'était étrange. C'était elle qui l'avait entraîné sur son chemin, pourtant, pas le contraire. Elle avait tué avant lui. Avant lui, et sans avoir le moindre pouvoir pour garder son anonymat, elle avait affronté Britannia sous une fausse identité. Elle l'avait menacé de mort. Plusieurs fois. Elle avait combattu avec lui, dans les mêmes batailles cruelles et sales. Mais, dans la tête de Lelouch, elle n'avait jamais chuté avec lui. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais battue pour elle-même, contrairement à lui.

Elle avait toujours fait passer la noblesse de son combat avant ses propres souhaits, toujours. Et elle avait cru qu'il pourrait le faire aussi.

Le souvenir d'une gifle était toujours sur la joue de Lelouch, tendre et brûlant, alors même qu'il lui offrait ce qu'ils avaient désiré tous les deux, plutôt que de faire ce qui devait être fait.

Elle était restée pure, plus que lui, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, peut-être.

Mais elle l'avait embrassé, ensuite, donnant tout ce qu'elle avait, prenant tout ce qu'elle méritait, avec cette force dans les sentiments qui rendait tout ce qu'elle faisait juste.

Ce souvenir-là aussi restait sur sa peau, plus doux, étrangement plus amer.

Il avait déjà décidé, à l'époque, de diriger sur lui la haine du monde entier. Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir plus mauvais moment. Elle lui avait fait craindre d'en être incapable.

Elle devait le détester pour cela, maintenant pour lui avoir pris son premier baiser ; pourtant, c'était peut-être le seul point sur lequel elle ne l'avait pas maudit de toute sa force.

"Dis-moi que tu peux me détester..." murmura-t-il ; il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il avait parlé à haute voix.

Il ricana. Ainsi, elle était devenue son démon personnel, à lui aussi ! N'en avait-il pas déjà bien assez, entre sorcières et dieux cruels ? Ou alors, peut-être était-il déjà en train de répéter ce qu'il devait lui dire. Peut-être s'était-il convaincu d'aller la voir, de lui dire...

Cela n'avait rien de sincère. C'était la vérité qu'il voulait lui dire. Il n'arrivait pas à vouloir vraiment qu'elle le haïsse. Le monde entier, oui, mais Kallen, ce n'était pas la même chose, comme cette autre fois où il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir pour elle un mot d'adieu. Il inventait des faux prétextes, il ne voulait pas l'écarter d'un combat pour lequel elle avait donné toutes ses forces... mais, se disait-il avec dégoût pour lui-même, comment pouvait-il vouloir qu'elle connaisse les mensonges et les hypocrisies politiciennes dont cette guerre était faite, quand son coeur parvenait presque à les rendre pures ? Où voulait-il donc l'entraîner jalousement avec lui ? Jusqu'où voulait-il donc la faire tomber, jusqu'à vouloir qu'elle pleure sa mort ? Alors qu'il n'avait même pas pu lui rendre son baiser à ce moment ?

"Dis-moi que tu peux m'oublier." soupira-t-il encore, comme un rituel, sans le penser.

Non, bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas, et c'était sa voix dans sa tête qui l'accusait encore. "Imbécile !"

Ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin des escaliers qu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait vraiment la voir, cette fois ; sans retourner sur ses pas comme un lâche, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois.

Il aurait ce courage, et il aurait celui de lui répondre, de lui cacher la vérité. Pour elle.

Kallen était seule dans sa cellule. Elle portait une de ces camisoles de force qu'on faisait porter à tous les prisonniers, pour éviter un suicide absurde et tragique (officiellement, pour qu'ils ne puissent échapper à la honte publique).

Elle ne réagit d'abord pas, dans un de ses moments de prostration. Mais, quand il se planta devant la porte de sa cellule, elle se leva et, sans un mot, lui cracha au visage.

Il s'essuya de sa main gantée. (une marque d'elle de plus à garder dans la mort).

"Es-tu venu pour te justifier ?" lança-t-elle. "Ou pour te vanter de ton intelligence, et de la façon dont tu nous as manipulés ?"

Elle était presque calme. Bien sûr, il était là, devant elle, et elle avait obtenu la première partie de ce qu'elle réclamait depuis le début. Il y avait toujours une lueur de furie dans ses yeux, pourtant.

"Il ne reste que trois jours."

"Ce n'est pas une réponse." dit-elle, essayant d'être sarcastique, mais ne réussissant pas à cacher son désespoir.

Avait-elle peur de mourir ? Rien ne le laissait croire. Il aurait pu le comprendre, pourtant.

"Tous se réjouiront, le jour de l'exécution !" s'exclama-t-il. "Mais personne autant que moi. Ce sera le début d'une nouvelle ère." Il sourit, dédaigneux. Ce masque-là, il le maîtrisait mieux que personne. "Tu as toujours été un allié de valeur, Kallen. Mais tu vois, à partir du moment où je peux y arriver sans toi, pourquoi t'utiliser encore ? Cela n'aurait pas de sens."

Oh, lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait, même en se doutant qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, même en souhaitant qu'elle ne comprenne jamais !

"Oh, ce n'est pas que je n'aie jamais ressenti... certains attachements personnels. Je pourrai même ressentir un léger regret, à ce moment. Mais il serait odieux de ma part de les faire passer avant mon devoir personnel. Je suis l'héritier du trône de Britannia, après tout."

Une sorte de hoquet rocailleux sortit de la gorge de Kallen. Puis Lelouch comprit qu'elle riait.

"Parce que tu crois encore que tu es du côté de la justice ! Ce n'était pas pour la façade, ces discours absurdes ! Parce que tu crois encore que je pourrais être de ton côté !"

Et ces phrases, même basées sur un mensonge, le blessaient ; mais il le méritait bien. Pas pour les raisons qu'elle croyait, c'était tout.

"Je croyais que tu étais un génie. Je croyais que j'avais mis le monde en danger en te permettant d'arriver au pouvoir. Mais tu es juste devenu complètement fou." Elle continuait de ricaner, appuyée aux barreaux de la cellule. "Et maintenant, je n'ai plus peur. Parce que je sais que tu tomberas sous peu. Je suis presque triste pour toi, ou plutôt pour ce que tu aurais pu être. Pour ce que tu étais."

Un instant, prophétesse, elle lui disait la vérité, sans la connaître pourtant. Elle brisa cela en finissant par un cri vengeur. "Tu me rejoindras bien vite ! Tu mourras peu de temps après moi !"

"Non." répondit-il, si froid en apparence, alors que son coeur débordait. "Cela n'arrivera pas ainsi."

Oh, combien d'autres mots se pressaient à ses lèvres, en cet instant. Continue à haïr et à mépriser ce que je suis maintenant. Continue à aimer ce que j'étais dans le passé. Tu ne peux pas m'apporter plus de joie ; tu ne peux pas porter mon deuil de façon plus lumineuse.

"Nous nous reverrons." dit-il seulement en fermant la porte. "Mais ce sera la dernière fois."

Ce fut entièrement exact ; en effet, Kallen, ce jour-là, cessa de l'appeler, de réclamer sa présence, de le maudire même, blessée mais apaisée.

Il n'aurait pas pensé que cela lui manquerait tellement. Ce n'était que pour ses trois derniers jours, après tout.


End file.
